Q and A Idea
Q and A:Panel ' ' #Where does birdsofdestiny come from? #When you made your logo why choosing a plushy #What’s your favorite and least video #What’s your inspiration for your channel #What’s your favorite youtube videos #Where have you been and do you script vids #What’s your thoughts for youtube #Do more hunger games of that #Do you plan to do something else in the future #What’s your secret of subscribers #How did you make your channel icon #How long does it take to make a video #Will make another sequel to this Q And A #What computer do you have #Do you watch emp lemon #What errors are there on youtube #What camera do you use to make vids #Is it hard to upload vids #Do you have instagram #Will you show us your face #Will you make more movies #Favorite Film? #Favorite Horror movie #Worst Film? #Do you like frozen #Do you see movies in school and like what type #What do you like about powerpuff girls movie #Do you think spongebob is good or bad #Do you like family guy and nostalgia critic #What’s your favorite creepypasta #What’s your favorite video game review #What genre of games do you like #What’s your favorite franchise #Do you play zelda and kingdom hearts #Favorite Pokemon? #What if you were a goomba #Do you like sonic and favorite game #Do you like fightings games #Do you like team fortress 2 and favorite class #Have you played on a server #What’s your opinion on mario #What’s your least favorite game #Do you like Left 4 dead or Dota 2 #What’s your favorite PC Game #Do you like xbox now #Favorite video game #Frist game console #Do you like GMOD #What’s your favorite anime and why #Will you still make an CSI plushy show #What was the harders #Which plush was the most to buy #Will Mordecai and rigby return in more vids #Which is your favorite plushy #What inspired you to add fnaf plushies #Why are you a brony #What do you think about eqeuttria grils #Do you like politic parties #Will you make a book series #Peanut or jelly and How old are you #Do you like to write #What’s your favorite music and do you like to sing #Do you play insturmets and Do you compose #Favorite Food and How would you be described #What school do you go to andDo you like hats #Can you speak any other languages #What scared you as a child and favorite color #How do you deal wih bullies and How’s your life #Who are your favorite sonic charater #Who are your least sonic charater #Have you ever considered doing let’s plays #Favorite and least Wii U game #Thoughts on sonic lost world #What video game would you make #Do you like pucca #Do you like crossovers #Do you want a invader zim movie or crossover #What underated game do you like #Favorite Pokemon #Any ideas for crash bandicoot #If there’s any movie you could remake,what is it #Opinions of spyro the dragon #Have you ever played happy wheels #Do you like anime #PS4,One,or wii U #Favorite Meme #Who’s your hardest boss fight in video game #What do you preferre in a video game genre #Favorite Movies #Least Movie #Rank of Video game Consoles #Where did your user name came from #Least Favorite Cartoon #Favorite Pet #Least Favorite Season #Do you like kingdom hearts Category:Playlists